jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Toffina/Historia dwóch smoczyc
Historia będzie opowiadała o przygodach mojej i mojej siostry smoczych OC. Toffinę rodzice nazwali "Tarcza" a dopiero jej właścicielka "Muffina" nadała jej imię "Toffina". Tak samo jest z Rose, która na początku nazywała się "Kolczatka" A jej właścicielka "Wiktorusia" nazwała ją właśnie "Rose". ' *'Akcja dzieje się przed JWS. Życzę miłego czytania. :) Rozdział 1 - "Ten wyjątkowy dzień" Na Smoczej Wyspie zapowiadał się kolejny zwykły dzień. Był on jednak najszczęśliwszą chwilą dla dwóch smoków z gatunku Koszmar Ponocnik. Potężny i stanowczy samiec o imieniu Topór miał zostać ojcem, zaś szybka i rozsądna samica nazywana Ignis - matką. Cztery smocze jaja leżały bezpiecznie w "gnieździe". Wtem wszystkie zaczęły pękać. Urodziły się trzy smoczki i jedna smoczyczka. Miała złotawy kolor skóry, ozdoby barwy toffi i jasno-żółty brzuszek. Zaraz po wykluciu kichnęła i trafiła swoim słabym ogniem w jedną z tarcz niegdyś żyjących tu wikingów. Dzięki temu nadano jej imię Tarcza. Tym czasem po drugiej stronie wyspy gdzieś głęboko w lesie, dzieci spodziewać się miały dwa Śmiertniki Zębacze. Śnieżnobiały samiec z niebieskimi kolcami i jasno-turkusowym brzuchem o imieniu Ostrzyk miał zostać ojcem, natomiast jasno-różowa samica z fioletowymi kolcami i brzuchem, o imieniu Lilia miała zostać matką. Kiedy jajka pękły, wykluł się jeden samczyk i dwie samiczki. Jednej z nich od razu po urodzeniu nastroszyły się kolce na główce. Z tego powodu nazwano ją "Kolczatka". Posiadała wyblakło-fioletowy kolor skóry, różowe kolce i brzuszek. Każda ze smoczyczek rozwijała się w innym zakątku wyspy, nawet nie wiedząc o istnieniu tej drugiej. Rozdział 2 - "Ucz się ucz, bo nauka to do świata smoków klucz!" Trzy miesiące później każda ze smoczyc rozwijała swoje umiejętności i uczyła się nowych rzeczy. Małą Tarczę już od urodzenia fascynowało strzelanie do celu. Nie wychodziło jej to perfekcyjnie, ale umiała co nie co i rozwijała swoje zainteresowania. Codziennie ćwiczyła z rodzeństwem i rodzicami. Ojciec uczył walki i strategii, a matka latania i łowienia ryb. W gęstym lesie rozwijała się Kolczatka. Uwielbiała biegać i bez przerwy ćwiczyła. Nie interesowała się zbytnio lataniem co nieco niepokoiło rodziców. Do wszystkich lekcji latania, polowania i innych podchodziła z niechęcią, ale jak już się na coś zdecydowała to starała się ze wszystkich sił. Nie, nie martwcie się! Kolczatka nauczyła się latać, ale troszkę gorzej niż inne Zębacze. Ani trochę jednak jej to nie przeszkadzało. Rozdział 3 - "Co się kryje poza domem?" thumb|Toffina i Rose przy pierwszym spotkaniu. Tarcze mając już pół roku rozpierała energia. Pewnego dnia znudziło się jej siedzenie w domu. - Mamo! Czy mogę iść pobawić się po za domem? - No nie wiem skarbie... To trochę niebezpieczne... - No proszęęęęę! - Hmmmm... No dobrze, ale nie oddalaj się na większą odległość niż 50 metrów od gniazda. A i nie wchodź do lasu! - Dobra! Cześć! Smoczyca szczęśliwie pobiegła w stronę klifu. Uwielbiała jak wiatr delikatnie dotykał jej pyszczka. Rozpostarła swoje skrzydełka i poczuła powiew wiatru. Zdawało się jej, że leci w powietrzu. Nagle usłyszała szelesty gdzieś za krzakami. Im dłużej patrzyła się w tamtą stronę tym bardziej zżerała ją ciekawość. Dobrze wiedziała, że rodzice zabraniają jej iść w tamtą w stronę. W końcu nie wytrzymała i pobiegła do krzewu. Zobaczyła za nim smoczyczkę, ale była ona inna niż Tarcza. To była Kolczatka. Akurat przechadzała się po lesie. Tarcza nigdy w życiu nie widziała takiego smoka. Bardzo chciała się mu przyjrzeć z bliska. W presji nawet nie wiedząc co robi wyskoczyła zza krzaków i przygniotła Kolczatkę do ziemi. - AAAAAAAAAAAA! - Nie krzycz! Chciałam się tylko przywitać! - Ale mnie wystraszyłaś! - Przepraszam... Jak się nazywasz? - Jestem Kolczatka - powiedziała Zębaczka podwijając się na nogi - a ty? - Tarcza. Dziwna jesteś! Gdzie masz ręce? - A co to ręce? A gdzie ty masz skrzydła?! - Jak to! No tutaj! - Przecież to twoje nogi! - Niee! To moje skrzydła przytwierdzone do rąk. - Ahaaa... A czemu masz takie wielkie pazury? - A czemu masz kolce na ogonie? - Wyglądasz jak jakiś padalec! :D Smoczyczki roześmiały się. - Ha ha! Lubię Cię! - odezwała się Tarcza. - Ja Ciebie te... Kolczatka nie dokończyła. Zza gąszczu wyskoczył ojciec Tarczy. - Kim jesteś?! - Ja, ja... - mówiła niepewnie Kolczatka. - Nie zbliżaj się do mojej córki! - Ale, ale... - Żadnych ale! Uciekaj do swojego domu, bo będzie z tobą nie dobrze! Samiczka szlochając ze łzami w oczach pobiegła w głąb lasu. Topór wziął Tarczę do pyska i zaniósł do domu. - Przecież mówiliśmy Ci, żebyś tam nie szła! Mogłoby Ci się coś stać! - Ale ona była fajna! Nic by mi nie zrobiła! - Nic nie rozumiesz! Tam mogło być więcej Śmiertników Zębaczy! Ja może dałbym im radę, ale ty... Ty jesteś jeszcze malutka! - C-co to jest Śmiertnik Zębacz? - Ehh... Dowiesz się w swoim czasie, a na razie jesteś zawieszona! Tarcza nie wiedziała co to znaczy, ale domyśliła się, że nie jest to coś fajnego, bynajmniej. Tym czasem Kolczatka wróciła do gniazda. Była zapłakana i przerażona. - Co się stało słońce? - Zapytała jej mama. - S-spotkałam pewną smoczycę... była okej, ale, ale... - Coś Ci zrobiła? :O - Nie, nie! Tylko potem wyskoczył taki wielki smok i na mnie nakrzyczał... - Wtedy Śmiertniczka wybuchła płaczem. - Koszmar Ponocnik... Żyjemy w zgodzie z innymi smokami, ale pamiętaj. Nie zbliżaj się do młodych innych smoków, a tym bardziej dorosłych. Mogą Cię skrzywdzić, lecz nie zabić. Nie bój się. Następnym razem bądź ostrożniejsza. - Dobrze. - Odrzekła spokojniej Kolczatka. Wszystkie smoki poszły spać, jednak te dwie smoczyce nadal rozmyślały o sobie. Rozdział 4 - "Czas się wymknąć" Tarcza przez kilka kolejnych nocy nie mogła usnąć. Ciągle myślała o kolczasto-ogonowej znajomej. Pewnej nocy postanowiła: "Nie zostawię tego od tak!". Kiedy wszyscy spali, smoczyca wymknęła się z gniazda i wyruszyła na poszukiwanie Kolczatki - a przy okazji zwiedzanie wyspy. Po drodze słyszała szepty Straszliwców. Nie interesowało ją jednak zbytnio o czym mówią. Gdy oddaliła się na kilometr od domu uświadomiła sobie, że nie wie dokąd iść. Pomyślała, że spyta kogoś o drogę. Za drzewami ujrzała młodego czarnego smoka i małego smoka bez rąk ani nóg! Były w wieku Tarczy. Gady najwyraźniej się ze sobą kłóciły. Nagle czarny smok rzucił się na przeciwnika i zrobił mu dość poważną ranę. "Wężowy" smok zrezygnował z dalszej walki i odszedł mówiąc "Jeszcze się zemszczę!". Tarcza powoli podeszła do "zwycięzcy" i zapytała się: - Co tu w ogóle zaszło?... a nieważne... Wiesz może gdzie mieszka smoczyca z kolcami na ogonie? - Nie..., ale wiem gdzie mieszkają takie smoki! Są w tym lesie. Musisz iść na zachód. - Ok dzięki... Jestem Tarcza a ty jak się nazywasz? Smok zdawał się być nieco przygnębiony tym pytaniem. Opuścił uszy i odpowiedział: - Właściwie to nie wiem... wyklułem się, a przy mnie nikogo nie było. Nie ważne! Ja już sobie pójdę. Cześć! - Pa! Tarcza dość zdziwiona tym co zobaczyła, poszła na zachód wyspy. Była dość przestraszona idąc przez ciemny las. Nagle poczuła, że ziemia się trzęsie. Kamyki podskakiwały, a drzewa zaczęły się trząść. Smoczycy uginały się nogi ze strachu. Usłyszała potężny "chlup" wody. Powoli zaczęła żałować, że wyruszyła w tą podróż. Rozdział 5 - "Tyran z oceanu" Ziemia trzęsła się coraz bardziej. Smoczyca wiedziała już o czym szeptały Straszliwce. W gnieździe Tarczy obudziła się jej rodzina. Obok nich właśnie przebiegał panikujący Zębiróg. - Uciekajcie! Ratujcie się! CZERWONA ŚMIERĆ! Topór natychmiast zareagował i zaczął liczyć pisklęta. - Caramel, Miecz, Myśliwy... a gdzie... TARCZA?! Smoczyca widząc olbrzymiego smoka wynurzającego się z wody, uciekała w przeciwną stronę. Dobiegła na drugi koniec wyspy, gdzie zebrały się wszystkie smoki. Zastanawiała się dlaczego wszyscy stoją i się patrzą zamiast odlecieć i uciekać! Usłyszała dziwny dźwięk. Spojrzała w górę i zobaczyła wielki głaz spadający prosto na nią. Zsunął się z klifu z powodu trzęsienia. W ostatniej chwili smoczyczkę złapał biało-niebieski Śmiertnik Zębacz i zaniósł do swojej rodziny stojącej w tłoku innych smoków. Okazało się, że był to ojciec Kolczatki. - Dlaczego wszyscy tu stoją? Czemu po prostu nie odlecimy?! - pytała przerażona Tarcza. Dostrzegła odlatującego, wcześniej wspomnianego, Zębiroga. Chciał uciec. W jednej chwili rzucił się na niego olbrzymi potwór i złapał w swe potężne szczęki, po czym pożarł. Smoczyca otrzymała odpowiedź na swoje pytanie. - A-a-ale co to w ogóle jest, czego to chce?! - To Czerwona Śmierć. Schowaj się za nami i czekaj! - odpowiedziała Lilia - matka Kolczatki. Tarcza schowała się za Śmiertnikami i zobaczyła obok fioletowo-różową już znaną jej smoczyce. - Kolczatka! O co tu chodzi? Co to jest Czerwona Śmierć?! - Nie wiem, ale mamy być cicho!!! - odparła szybko smoczyca. Kiedy potwór wynurzył się z wody, patrzył na wszystkich swoimi sześcioma mrożącymi krew w żyłach oczyma. Zaczął przemawiać niskim i donośnym głosem. - Witam, witam! Przypłynęłam w pewnej sprawie... otóż pracownicy ze Smoczego Leża tak jakby... nie wyrabiają. Potrzebuję więcej pomocników. Każdy z was ma mi codziennie przynosić ryby, owce, kury! Wszystko co tylko trafi wam się do łap. No może oprócz młodych. One nic nie zdziałają... - Dlaczego mamy to niby robić?! - zapytał lekko zdezorientowany zbuntowany Gronkiel. - PONIEWAŻ NIE CHCECIE ZOSTAĆ POŻARCI! - wykrzyknęła rozwścieczona Śmierć. - N-n-no t-tak z-zapomniałem. - powiedział cieniutkim głosikiem przerażony smok. - Więc... zaczynacie od jutra. Wszystkich dopilnuję, aby nie zwlekali i byli przy pracy. A na tę chwilę... Do zobaczenia! Ha ha ha! Olbrzym powrócił do oceanu i odpłynął na swoją wyspę. Smoki rozeszły się. Do Tarczy podbiegła jej rodzina. - Nic Ci się nie stało? - zapytała Ignis. - Co robisz w towarzystwie tych smoków?! - powiedział gniewnie Topór. Był wyraźnie zły na swoją córkę. - To nie tak! Ten smok uratował mi życie! - mówiła smoczyczka wskazując na Ostrzyka. - Ura...tował? Rozdział 6 - "Początek wielkiej przyjaźni" Topór oraz Ignis dowiadując się, że Tarcze uratował samiec z gatunku Śmiertnik Zębacz - Ostrzyk, pozwolili spotykać się swojej córce z Kolczatką. Bardzo często się spotykały i bawiły ze sobą, ale ciągle zastanawiały się o co chodzi z tym olbrzymim smokiem. Rodzice smoczyc coraz częściej lecieli na łowy i polowania. Tarcza, któregoś dnia nie wytrzymała i zapytała się swego ojca: - Tato, dlaczego ten zły smok kazał wam przynosić mu jedzenie? I kim on w ogóle jest? Czego chce? - Skarbie nie teraz, dowiesz się w swoim czasie. Na razie się tym nie przejmuj. - Ale was coraz częściej nie ma w domu! Tęsknie... - Córciu idź pobaw się z koleżanką. Kiedyś Ci wszystko wyjaśnię. - No dobra... Tarcza wiedziała, że nie ma sensu kłócić się z ojcem. Poszła do Kolczatki i razem gadały godzinami na temat olbrzyma z oceanu. Bardzo się lubiły i razem cudownie spędzały czas. - Kolczatka wiesz może cokolwiek o tej wielkiej gadzinie? - Pytałam się rodziców, ale nie chcieli mi powiedzieć. Mówili "dowiesz się w swoim czasie"..., ale ja chcę już teraz wiedzieć! - Ja tak samo się pytałam i to samo usłyszałam... Może nie warto o tym mówić? - Może... Ej Tarcza. - Hm? - Przyjaźń na zawsze? :D - No pewnie! :D Od tej pory smoczyce stały się najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Rozdział 7 - "Mam dość!" Smoczyce dorastały i z wiekiem zdobywały większe doświadczenie oraz wiedzę na temat Czerwonej Śmierci. Kiedy miały już po 10 lat wyrosły na zupełnie inne smoki. Tarcza stała się stanowcza, waleczna i zdecydowała. Była świetna w strzelaniu do celu. Za to Kolczatka wyrosła na wesołą i pełną optymizmu gadzinke, która doskonale biegała - za to trochę gorzej latała. Już od kilku lat smoczyce przynosiły jedzenie olbrzymowi. Dookoła Smoczej Wyspy stali strażnicy, aby dopilnować, żeby nikt nawet nie próbował uciec na inną. Byli to Szeptozgony i Koszmary Ponocniki. Pewnego dnia kiedy przyjaciółki leciały złożyć dary tyranowi Tarcza odrzekła: - Kolczatka... - Co jest? - Mam dość służenia tej "królowej"! - po czym z impetem wyrzuciła do oceanu ryby, które niosła dla Czerwonej Śmierci. - Myślę, że każdy ma już dosyć. Ale nic na to nie poradzimy. Chyba nie chcesz zostać pożarta przez nadętego grubasa? xD - Nie żartuj sobie... - mówiła Tarcza lądując na najbliższej wysepce - dzisiaj wieczorem lecę do Smoczego Leża i powiem co o tym wszystkim myślę. - Zwariowałaś?! Ona Cie zabije! Nie rób tego! - A co mam zrobić? Nasze życie to polowania, łowienie, harówka! Już wolę umrzeć niż tak żyć... - Nie gadaj bzdur! Jakoś przecież żyjemy... - Jakoś! - Eh odpuść sobie, to nie ma sensu. - Już postanowiłam. Zostaję tutaj i poczekam aż większość smoków wróci na Smoczą Wyspę. Potem polecę do Smoczego Leża. - Jak tam sobie chcesz... - Kolczatka powiedziała już poważniej i powoli odwróciła się, aby lecieć dalej. Tarcza patrzyła na odlatującą przyjaciółkę. "Dlaczego tak tego nie chce?... Tak... bardzo... się o mnie boi...?" Rozdział 8 - "De ja vu?" Pod wieczór, gdy wszystkie smoki nie zamieszkujące Smoczego Leża powróciły do swoich wysp, Tarcza zebrała się do kupy i poleciała. W czasie lotu zastanawiało ją jedno... otóż nie dostrzegła wracającej na Smoczą Wyspę Kolczatki. "Może wróciła inną drogą..." Tarcza po kilku minutach, będących dla niej wiecznością, była na miejscu. Zdawało się, że trwa tu wieczna ciemność, groza..., ale smoczyca zdążyła się przyzwyczaić po tych kilku latach. Podążała w stronę gigantycznej jamy zamieszkanej przez różne smoki i "królową". Wleciała do środka. Gady patrzyły się na nią z zaciekawieniem. "Co ona robi?" - mówiły między sobą. W końcu odezwał się jeden brązowawy Ponocnik bez jednego rogu na głowie - wyraźnie musiał go stracić w walce z kimś bądź czymś. - Gdzie tak lecisz moja droga? - zapytał. - To nie istotne...eh... lecę przekazać tej całej Czerwonej Śmierci co o tym wszystkim myślę. - Po co? - Grrr... Czy otaczają mnie sami debile?! - Tarcza wyraźnie się skompromitowała. - Spokojnie... - mówił Koszmar dostrzegając w smoczycy coś znajomego - wiem, że chcesz dobrze, ale rozmową nic nie zdziałasz. - A jednak spróbuję... Tarcza z poważną miną leciała dalej. Zdawało jej się, że już kiedyś widziała tego smoka..., ale nie mogła sobie nic przypomnieć. Lekko zdenerwowana stanęła na półce skalnej i zaczęła przemawiać: - Czerwona Śmiercio! Chcę Ci uświadomić, że robisz złe rzeczy i niebawem tego pożałujesz! Wszystkie smoki patrzyły się na nią z przerażeniem. Jednak nie śmiały przerywać - chciały zobaczyć co się stanie. Ziemia zaczęła się trząść. Kamienie zsuwały się ze skał i spadały wprost do otchłani olbrzyma. Z wielkiej szczeliny wydobył się okrutny ryk. Po chwili widać było wychodzącego z niej tyrana. - Powtórz, bo chyba się przesłyszałam? - powiedziała ironicznie Śmierć. - Przestań zmuszać smoki do posłuszeństwa! - krzyknęła Tarcza bez chwili wahania. Po jej oczach można było jednak zauważyć, że nie jest pewna tego co robi. - HA HA HA! - olbrzym wybuchł głośnym i donośnym śmiechem - A co mi zrobisz? Wszyscy mi służą, bo się mnie boją... i ty też powinnaś! Smoczysko rzuciło się na Tarczę. Próbowała odlecieć, ale potwór dosłownie wciągał ją w swą paszczę. Wiedziała, że to już koniec...jednak...nie! Zza skał wyskoczyła znajoma smoczyca, odepchnęła przyjaciółkę tym samym ratując ją przed pożarciem. Razem uciekały do wyjścia. Królowa była rozwścieczona i zaczęła ziać potężnymi strumieniami ognia. Koszmar Ponocnik bez jednego rogu szybko zawołał: - Za mną wszyscy! Ewakuujemy się! Gady poleciały za Ponocnikiem. Prowadził je w stronę najbliższej wysepki, na którą leciały także przyjaciółki. Wylądowali. Śmierć zrezygnowała z dalszej pogoni i krzyknęła: "Jeszcze się zemszczę wy paskudy!" -Tarcza! - mówiła Kolczatka - Nic Ci nie jest? Tarcza nic nie odpowiadała. Była sparaliżowana. Przypomniała sobie pewną sytuację... " Biegła, uciekała. Zatrzymała się. Coś zagrażało jej życiu. W ostatniej chwili uratował ją smok..." Rozdział 9 - "To naprawdę ty?" '' Jeszcze się zemszczę wy paskudy! I ty też kiedyś oberwiesz, "alfo"!'' - Tarcza! Taaarcza! - C-co się stało? Jaki alfa? - Obudź się! Smoczyca natychmiast się otrzęsła i przypomniała wszystko co działo się przed chwilą. Zastanawiała się dlaczego Śmierć krzyczała na kogoś "alfo". Powoli spojrzała na Kolczatkę. - Dzięki za ratunek... - nic więcej nie zdołała wykrztusić. Mozolnie skierowała wzrok na Ponocnika z uszkodzonym rogiem, który stał obok. Wpatrywała się w niego, a pamięć wracała jej do głowy. Wszystkie smoki oprócz Tarczy, Kolczatki i tajemniczego Koszmara, powróciły do Smoczego Leża. Po momencie niezręcznej ciszy panującej w okół bohaterów, Ponocnik odezwał się. - Emmm... mam dość dziwne pytanie... czy... nazywasz się może... Tarcza? Smoczyca otworzyła oczy ze zdumienia. Nagle zaświeciła się iskierka w jej ślepiach. Przypomniała sobie! - Ca-Caramel...? - mówiła nie dowierzając. - Miło Cię znów widzieć siostro. - odpowiedział spokojnie z uśmiechem na twarzy. Wszyscy patrzyli się na siebie w towarzystwie panującej tu ciszy, którą niebawem przerwała Kolczatka. - To może... ja was zostawię tutaj samych... - zareagowała i odeszła na paręnaście metrów od Ponocników. Tarcza kontynuowała. - Ale to, przecież nie możliwe! Myślałam, że ty nie żyjesz! - z oczu smoczycy zaczęły kapać łzy - Cały czas byłeś tu i nawet nam o tym nie powiedziałeś?! - była jednocześnie szczęśliwa, a jednocześnie smutna i rozgniewana - Rodzice przeżywali szok, bracia byli przygnębianie, a ja płakałam całe dnie i noce! A ty tu bezczelnie mieszkasz wraz z wielką "królową" i masz nas wszystkich w nosie!? - mówiła krzycząc i szlochając. Caramel spuścił łeb, aby uniknąć wzroku wściekłej siostry. - Szczerze mówiąc, spodziewałem się trochę innego przywitania... Tarcza umilkła. Gniew przeszedł, a powróciła czułość i spokój. Podeszła do brata i otarła się o niego. - Tylko dlaczego nic nie mówiłeś? - powtórzyła o wiele ciszej i spokojniej niż ostatnim razem. - To długa historia, ja... Smok nie dokończył. Przerwał mu poczciwy głosik Kolczatki, który od razu wywołał u nich uśmiech. - Ej! Kochani! Może się pośpieszcie, bo głodna jestem, a paręnaście metrów od nas żyje wielki rozwścieczony tyran!! Tarcza popatrzyła na brata. - Pamiętasz Kolczatkę? Moja przyjaciółka z dawnych lat. - Owszem pamiętam i serdecznie ją pozdrawiam. ;D Wśród rodzeństwa zagościł miły i przyjazny klimat. Tarcza szła w stronę przyjaciółki. - Nie lecisz z nami? Nie wolisz spotkać się z rodziną, wrócić na wyspę? - Może innym razem... po za tym strażnicy Śmierci wszystko widzą i w każdej chwili mogą mnie złapać. Jeżeli cokolwiek będzie Ci potrzebne przyleć tu! - Nie opowiedziałeś w końcu jak się tu znalazłeś! I dlaczego nie masz rogu?! - mówiła pośpiesznie startując i powoli oddalając się od wysepki. - Kiedyś Ci wszystko wytłumaczę! - A powiedz, chociaż kto jest tym "alfą", o którym wspomniała Czerwona? - przyjaciółki były coraz dalej. Caramel wyglądał na speszonego. Opuścił łeb i udawał, że nic nie słyszy - przynajmniej tak to wyglądało. - On coś ukrywa... - pomyślała Tarcza - ja to mam dziwną rodzinkę... - po czym popatrzyła na Kolczatkę - ale zawsze mogę liczyć na przyjaciół. Rozdział 10 - "Trzeba obmyślić plan..." Po kilkuminutowej podróży przyjaciółki dotarły na Smoczą Wyspę. Było już ciemno i położyły się spać. Przed zaśnięciem Kolczatka zaczęła zawalać Tarczę masą pytań. - Co się stało z Caramelem? Dlaczego on tam jest? Dlaczego nie ma rogu? Lubię sardynki. <3 Gdzie reszta twoich braci??? - KOLCZATKA! Smoki leżące w pobliżu szybko zareagowały. "Ćsiiii!" - Przepraszam... - mruknęła sarkastycznie pod nosem - nie mam pojęcia skąd się tam wziął i dlaczego ma uszkodzony róg. Nie zdążył opowiedzieć, bo ktoś musiał jak zwykle przerwać... - popatrzyła z uśmiechem na znajomą. - Hihi no taaak... DOBRANOC! - Lekko zawstydzona Śmiertniczka położyła się i zasnęła. To samo uczyniła Tarcza. Następnego dnia smoczyce musiały nałowić dużo ryb i napolować zwierzyny, aby donieść ją do "królowej". Gdy wszystko było gotowe, właśnie miały lecieć, kiedy Tarcza się odezwała. - Ja... ja nie lecę... - No nie zaczynaj. ;D - mówiła z ironią w głosie przyjaciółka. - Ale mówię serio! Ten olbrzym za bardzo się rządzi... no i po tym co wczoraj zaszło raczej nie jestem mile widziana... - Jak tam chcesz i tak prędzej czy później się o tym dowiedzą. Tarcza stała chwilę w milczeniu aż na jej twarzy pojawił się chytry uśmieszek. - Nie, nie, nie tylko nie to...- mówiła Kolczatka. - O tak! - NIE! - Wynosimy się stąd! - No wiedziałam, no po prostu wiedziałam! Ty i te twoje pomysły... - powiedziała fioletowo-różowa smoczyca z lekkim przestrachem. - Musimy obmyślić plan ucieczki z tej wyspy... - JAKI PLA... - CISZEJ! Wszędzie stoją strażnicy. Jak Cię usłyszą to po nas! - No dobra..., ale ja mam wątpliwości co do tego... - Kolczatka cała przestraszona i zrezygnowana poszła wraz z przyjaciółką obmyślać sposób na wyniesienie się ze Smoczej Wyspy. Tylko czy im się uda...?. Rozdział 11 - "Czas się wymknąć x2!" Wiem, wiem czekaliście na ten rozdział z miesiąc, ale wena odleciała jak niedługo zrobią to Tarcza i Kolczatka... xD W każdym razie miłego czytania. ^^ Smoczyce weszły w głąb lasu i usiadły na przeciwko siebie. Tarcza zaczęła bazgrać coś pazurem na ziemi. - Więc tak... Najlepiej będzie jak ominiemy strażników tych tutaj a tych czymś zajmiemy i... Nagle zza krzaków wyszła rodzina Kolczatki. - Dziewczyny co wy tu robicie, trzeba lecieć wręczyć ryby królowej! - powiedziała lekko zdziwiona Lilia. - Słyszysz Tarcza? Chodź, bo to się źle skończy. - popierała mamę Śmiertniczka. - Nie ma mowy! Już postanowiłyśmy. Drodzy rodzice i rodzeństwo Kolczatki... - wtedy Tarcza zaczęła wszystko tłumaczyć. - Ehh no dobrze.. to wasze życie róbcie co powinnyście! - po czym rodzinka odfrunęła w stronę Smoczego Leża. - Kontynuując... - Ej, ale Tarcza! - Co znowu? - Co pomyślą twoi rodzice? I bracia? I co z Caramelem? - Daj spokój nic im nie będzie... - O wiem! Napiszemy im potem list! :D - Jesteśmy smokami... - Eeee taaam mów za siebie. - Ehh Kolczatka - przewróciła oczami i przedstawiła przyjaciółce cały plan. Nazajutrz przystąpiły do jego wykonania. Kolczatka miała udawać ofiarę, a Tarcza przebrać się za strażniczkę (na całe szczęście była Koszmarem Ponocnikiem) i udawać, że przyłapała przyjaciółkę na ucieczce. Gdy były już gotowe poszły w stronę strażników. - Ej, czy to aby na pewno dobry pomysł? - pytała przestraszona Kolczatka. - Przestań, co się może nie udać? Gdy stały obok straży, Tarcza lekko popchnęła Śmiertniczkę i zaczęła mówić: - Przyłapałam tę smoczycę na gorącym uczynku! Próbowała uciec! Zabiorę ją na ten no... na.. Wyspę Rozpaczy! Żeby odbyła karę... tam... no wiecie, przepuśćcie mnie! - O nieee! Złapała mnie! Tylko nie to, tylko nie Wyspa Kołaczy! - Rozpaczy! - No mówię, przecież! - Nie ważne lecimy... Wtedy jeden z Szeptozgonów stanął na przeciwko Tarczy. Zaczęła się pocić ze strachu już myślała, że to koniec.. - Weź trochę ryb na drogę! Dobrze, że ją złapałaś, dobra robota! Tarcza zdziwiona powiedziała: - Aaa no tak... ryby... Tak! Dziękuję... ten no... kompadre... no to... Pracuj dalej, do widzenia! I odleciały. ---- - Łał udało nam się! - rzekła uradowana i zaskoczona Kolczatka. - Nie wiedziałam, że ta straż to takie półgłówki... - zachichotała Tarcza. - Hurra, wreszcie można pożartować! A tak w ogóle... To gdzie my lecimy? Tarcza... - Lecimy... o tam! - Tam? -Tam! - Ale to jakaś mała wysepka, tam nie ma żadnego smoka! Nie ma smoków - nie ma zabawy, nie ma zabawy - nie ma Kolczatki, nie ma Kolczatki - nie ma nic! - Przestań wreszcie narzekać, inne wyspy są za daleko lub są za bardzo niebezpieczne dla niektórych, ekhem Kolczatki ekh... - Wcale nie, jestem dzielna! - Tak, tak lądujmy już.... - Ale na serio jestem aż tak płochliwa? - zapytała tylko i obie wylądowały i zamieszkały na małej wyspie, którą nazwały... (nagłe zbliżenie na Kolczatkę) - Kolczatkolandia! - krzyknęła Śmiertniczka. - Najgłupsza nazwa jaką słyszałam... - uśmiechnęła się Ponocniczka i weszły do najbliższej jamy. "Wcale nie jest głupia... chyba" pomyślała Kolcztka i poszły spać. Rozdział 12 - "Przybysze" ' ''Kilka lat później' Smoczyce żyły spokojnie na wyspie, którą ostatecznie po wielu błaganiach Śmiertniczki nazwano "Kolczatkolandia". Kolczatka jakoś przyzwyczaiła się do mieszkania tutaj i była szczęśliwa. Kolekcjonowała liście, gadała do kamieni... za to Tarcza każdej nocy rozmyślała co się z nimi stanie... Czy na zawsze zostaną tutaj? Bo gdzie mają się podziać? Cały czas dręczyły ją te pytania. 'Tymczasem...' W małej łodzi płynęły dwie siostry. (Muffina i Wiktorusia) - Muff, niedobrze miii....- jęknęła Wiktorusia. - Mówisz to już chyba od 30 minut, wiem! - Ale ja naprawdę już nie wytrzymam! Zatrzymajmy się gdzieś! I przypomnij... po co w ogóle uciekłyśmy z tej naszej wyspy? - Ponieważ tam nic się nie działo! Wszyscy byli przestraszeni i zrezygnowani... chciałabym zobaczyć wreszcie tego smoka... Zobacz. Tam jest jakaś wysepka, zatrzymamy się i odpoczniemy. - Tylko szybkoooo! Dziewczyny dobiły do brzegu po czym wyszły z łodzi. - Poszukam czegoś jadalnego... - powiedziała Muffina jednak Wiktorusia od razu pobiegła w stronę krzaków. "Jak można być wikingiem i mieć chorobę morską?!" pomyślała Muff i powędrowała w stronę lasu. 'Tymczasem u smoczyc...' - Ej Kolczatka, też to słyszałaś? - Tak! Wreszcie do mnie przemówił! - To nie kamień, to ja... - Drzewo?! - NIE! Ja Tarcza! - Aaaa no tak... Nie wiem, jestem zajęta... - Gadaniem z przedmiotami nie ożywionymi... - Wcale nie, one ży... Ej słyszałaś to? - No właśnie o tym mówię! Przyjaciółki spojrzały w stronę krzewów. Podeszły do nich a za nimi ujżały... Nieznane im istoty... - T-T-T- Tarcza... Co to jest...? - Nie wiem. Musimy podejść bliżej... to chyba... A tak! To ludzie! Matka mi coś o nich mówiła, że źli i straszni... - Przestań! Chodźmy stąd! - Nie, dopóki nie zobaczę ich z bliska... - Ehhh a mogłam dalej gadać z kamieniami... Rozdział 14 - "Czas rozpocząć nową przygodę!" 'Zapomniałam oznajmić, że wydarzenia w rozdziale powyżej i od teraz dzieją się już w trakcie JWS. ^^' 'Wszyscy (Tarcza, Kolczatka, Muffina i Wiktorusia) mają po 13 - 14 lat.' Smoczyce powoli podchodziły do tych "istot". (a raczej Kolczatka wlekła się za Tarczą) W końcu były na tyle blisko, aby słyszeć o czym mówią. (smoki rozumieją mowę ludzką, ale ludzie nie rozumieją smoczej) - Ej Wiktorusia, też to słyszałaś...? - Cicho, gadam z kamieniem... 'U smoczyc' Tarcza popatrzyła na przyjaciółkę. ''"Już gdzieś to słyszałam". U dziewczyn - Z kamie... co?! Otrząśnij się tu mogą być dziki, wilki a nawet... Muffina spojrzała na krzaki i zobaczyła gadzi ogon. - ... smoki? U smoczyc - Szlak, zauważyły nas! I mają... zaraz, ta z kucem (takim z włosów xD) ma miecz (Muffina) a ta co gada z kamieniami - zresztą tak samo jak ty - ma maczugę! (Wiktorsuia) - odparła Tarcza - No to na co czekasz, uciekamy! - Nie! Może są dobre... - Ale... - Śmiertniczka nie skończyła mówić, bo w tym samym momencie potknęła się o korzeń drzewa i przewróciła ukazując się dziewczynom. Siostry patrzyły ze zdumieniem na leżącą Kolczatkę. - To przecież smoooo... - mówiła Muffina, gdy zza krzaków wyskoczyła Tarcza, osłaniając przyjaciółkę i warcząc. - Wiktorusia, nie ruszaj się. Powoli się wycofajmy... ''-Wiktorusia biegnie na Tarczę z maczugą wydając okrzyki typu "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" a smoczyca odtrąca ją ogonem-'' - Do niej nic nie dociera... - Ojt.. chyba się rozzłościła... - mówiła Wiktorusia patrząc na ryczącą Tarczę. - Zgadnij przez kogo! No już, spokojnie...- mówiła do Ponocniczki - nie chcemy Cie zranić... Myśli Tarczy: "Ta akurat... a przed chwilą biegła na mnie twoja zdezorientowana koleżanka..." Muffina kroczyła do tyłu rzucając miecz na ziemię. - Co ty robisz?! Teraz na pewno Cie zje! - krzyknęła Wiktoria. - Jeżeli ja jej nic nie zrobię to może ona także mnie nie skrzywdzi... Tarcza patrzyła ze zdziwieniem i powoli podchodziła do dziewczyny nie dając oznak agresji. Obie pomyślały w tym samym momencie: "Wszystko co o nich mówią... to kłamstwo!" Muffina położyła rękę na pysku Tarczy, która się temu nie sprzeciwiła. - Ej Wiki widzisz? Wszystko jest w porządku... teraz może ty oswoisz tą drugą... - Muff odwróciła wzrok na siostrę i ujrzała ją siedzącą na Kolczatce. - Co? - odezwała się Wiktorusia. - Eeeee... nie ważne... dziwne... to może nadamy im jakieś imiona? To są chyba samice... moją nazwę "Toffina", bo ma takie złote łuski... - Hmmm... moja ma różowe kolce, więc nazwę ją... Róża... nie. Coś mi nie pasuje... O wiem! To będzie Rose! - I świetnie... nie mogę uwierzyć, że przyjaźnimy się ze smokami... a skoro mamy smoki... - Muffina zaczęła ostrożnie wsiadać na Toffinę (już nie Tarczę :D) - to możemy lecieć na nich! Toffina znienacka wystartowała i Muff przekonała się, że ma szybkiego wierzchowca. - Okey teraz ja! - uradowała się Wiktorusia po czym wsiadła na Rose. (już nie Kolczatkę :D) Okazało się, że lata nieco wolniej i niezdarniej, ale jest niesamowicie szybka na lądzie! Od tej chwili zaczęła się przygoda przyjaciółek... Rozdział 15 - "Musimy tam wrócić" Chcę was powiadomić, żebyście się nie pogubili, że jeżeli piszę, że mówi coś Toffina to tylko Rose to rozumie a Muff i Wiki nie. Za to jak np. Wiktorusia mówi to wszyscy to rozumieją włącznie ze smoczycami. Tyle. xD Gdy obie znajdowały się już w powietrzu miały wyruszyć w przygodę po świecie. - Rose rozumiesz? Nasza życie się zmieni, nareszcie będzie jakaś adrenalina! - NO, a w ogóle moje imię jest takie super "Rose". :DD - Tak tak... to od teraz mówmy do siebie "Rose" i "Toffina" - Okey. - Co one tak porykują? - zapytała nagle Wiktorusia. - A nie wiem, gadają sobie... - odpowiedziała Muffina. Już miały lecieć w dal, kiedy Toffina zaczęła zawracać. - Co ty robisz? - zapytała Rose a zaraz to samo pytanie padło z ust Muffiny. - Pamiętasz Caramela? I innych? I tego tyrana? Nie zostawię, przecież tak tego! Lecimy tam! - mówiła stanowczo Toff. - Nie nie nie! - odmawiała Rose. - Ale, przecież twoje rodzeństwo i rodzice... oni dalej muszą mu służyć... - Ale, ale... ehh masz racje lećmy. Muffina i Wiktorusia nie wiedziały gdzie prowadzą je ich smoczyce. Niebawem jednak się przekonały. - Co to jest za potwór?! I mnóstwo statków! Ej ten chłopak ratuje smoka? Jak widać nie jesteśmy jedyne, które je oswoiły... - zareagowała Muffina. - ALE WYBUCHY, JAAAAAAAAA CIEEEEEE! - Wiki! Przestań! Musimy im jakoś pomóc pokonać tego wielkoluda i nasze smoczyce chyba też tego chcą... Wszyscy się zgodzili i dołączyli do bitwy. Żaden z wikingów ich nie zauważył - i to chyba całe szczęście. - Zobacz tam! To Caramel! - krzyknęła Toffina. Rozdział 16 - "Ostateczna bitwa" Smoczyce szybko poleciały w stronę brata Toffiny. Wylądowały. Caramel właśnie mówił coś do innych smoków. - Wy polećcie w tamtą stronę i atakujcie ją ogniem, wy postarajcie się uszkodzić pancerz, wy odwróćcie jej uwagę... - Ponocnik odwraca się do tyłu - Tarcza? Uważaj na tobie ktoś jest! Caramel rzucił się na Muff po czym został przygnieciony do ziemi przez Toffinę. - One są po naszej stronie palancie... Przyszłyśmy wam pomóc. - Mów za siebie! Ja idę do kamieni! - szybko zareagowała Rose - Toffina znasz go? - zapytała Muffina. Smoczyca ryknęła twierdząco z ironią w głosie "niestety...". - Toff... Toffina? - zapytał zdziwiony Caramel. - Nie czas na wyjaśnienia, lecimy! - odparła Ponocniczka i wszyscy oprócz Rose i Wiktorusi - które się bawiły jakby nigdy nic - polecieli walczyć. - Ej, ale dlaczego dawałeś polecenia tym smokom? O co chodzi? - pytała Toffina. - Emm, pamiętasz jak pytałaś się kto był tym, no... "alfą"? Więc... - To ty... - Skąd wiedziałaś? - Trudno się nie domyślić... - No tak..., więc dowodzę tymi smokami ze Smoczego Leża, kiedy Śmierć śpi lub jej nie ma czy coś... Służę jej, ale jednocześnie dowodzę "ruchem oporu". - Aha... skomplikowane. Nieważne. Wszyscy walczyli zaciekle aż pewien czarny smok strzelił w tyrana plazmą i sprowokował go. - Skądś go znam... - pomyślała Toffina. - Mieszka tu już od dawna, ale nigdy z nikim nie rozmawia... - odpowiedział Caramel. Wszystko toczy się jak w JWS. Szczerbatek sprawia, że Czerwona Śmierć zaczyna się palić po czym spada w dół. - Caramel! UWAŻAJ! - krzyknęła Toff. Obok jej brata rozbiła się "królowa" i walnęła go ogonem. Smok spada na ziemię. Olbrzym ginie w płomieniach. Wszyscy zbierają się koło Szczerbatka trzymającego w łapkach Czkawkę. Po drugiej stronie wyspy leży Caramel. Toffina powoli do niego podchodzi. - Caramel? Braciszku?! Rose i Wiktorsusia natychmiast zdają sobie sprawę z sytuacji. - Nie! Nie! Najpierw odszedłeś nic nie mówiąc a teraz chcesz nam tu umrzeć? Obódź się! - z oczu Toffiny kapią łzy. Są one teraz szczere i wyrażają smutek jaki towarzyszy smoczycy, a nie złość, która dopadła ją za czasów dowiedzenia się, że Caramel się odnalazł. (rozdział 9) Toff powoli odwraca się do innych. Z jej grzbietu schodzi Muffina, która podchodzi do Ponocnika. - Mam rozumieć, że to był ktoś bliski? Dzielnie walczył... Toffina daje znak innym, że jej brat nie żyje. Zza skał wychodzą smoki. Podchodzą do ciała tego dzielnego Ponocnika, który bronił swoich oddając życie. Wszystkie ryczą za pamięć dowódcy... ---- Rok później - Ej Wiktorusia widzisz? To jakaś wyspa! - odezwała się Muffina. - No widzę, widzę i muszę szybko na stronę! - Ale tam... mają... smoki?! Koniec I tak oto kończy się "Historia dwóch smoczyc"..., ale nie kończy się na zawsze! Niebawem pojawi się kolejny blog z tymi bohaterkami i o ich dalszym życiu... na pewnej wypie zwanej... Berk! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone